


Face Down @$$ Up

by RoseNox98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a night alone. What's a young couple to do?





	Face Down @$$ Up

Pidge grinned into the sheets as she waited for her boyfriend to enter the room. After weeks of teasing and sexual frustration they'd finally secured a night to themselves, and Pidge could hardly wait to get started.

The sound of footsteps outside the door caught her attention, and she repositioned herself, tucking her knees a little closer to her chest and arching her back a little more so her ass would be perfectly on display when Lance walked in. She knew how she looked, naked save for the dark green thighhighs and a scrap of lace too small to be rightly called underwear, skin already flushed with excitement. She'd been waiting for this for so long, and finally it was only moments away.

The door slid open, and she gripped the sheets a little tighter as a thrill ran down her spine.

Lance let out a strangled sound, the heavy thunk of what must have been his training gear hitting the ground following.

"Fucking hell, Pidge. Give a guy some warning."

She knew that tone, and sure enough when she peaked over her shoulder at him she could already see how hard he was, the gray sweat pants he was wearing doing nothing to hide his reaction.

"Well? Are you going to come over here or just stand there and look?"

A sly grin spread across his lips and he leaned back against the door.

"Well, the view  _is_ great from here."

Pidge knew he was teasing but wasn't in the mood to drag it out any longer, reaching one hand between her thighs to rub over where she was already wet and aching.

The hastily muttered " _fuck_ " from the man behind her was the only thing she needed to hear to know she'd won this one.

The bed dipped behind her and Lance's fingers replaced her own. "Look how wet you are already. How long have you been waiting for me?" He moved behind her as he spoke, dragging the soaked lace down her thighs to fully expose her to his gaze.

"Too long- _Ah_!" her complaining was cut off when Lance leaned in and licked over her, lingering at her clit for just a little too long before repeating the process.

Pidge promptly decided that this was more than worth the wait and she gripped at the sheets, knuckles going white with the force of it.

Little mewls left her mouth every time he'd stop at her clit, turning into a long whine when he grabbed her hips to keep her still. She hadn't even realized that she'd been moving.

Two fingers entered her and she let out a moan, breathing out his name.

It didn't take him long to bring her to her peak, hands and mouth far too skilled for her to resist for too long.

He found just the right spot inside her and pressed down at the same time he ran his teeth over her clit and she screamed, clenching around him as she came, a gush of wetness leaving her.

Lance pulled his fingers from inside her and she rolled over, opening her mouth when he offered his hand to her.

She licked the taste of herself from his skin, watching how his arousal darkened eyes tracked the motion.

"Fuck, that's hot." His voice was rough, pitched deeper than normal, and she shivered. He didn't know what he did to her just by existing.

He took his fingers from her mouth and ran them over her cheek before moving his hand to curl around the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

She was quick to climb into his lap, one hand going to the side of his face to keep him close. Kissing him, she thought, might just be better than sex.

One hand dropped to her waist to drag her closer and the other went to her chest, cupping one small breast in his hand before he pinched at her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Pidge moaned, and Lance used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She shifted her hips, delighting in how hard he was under her.

Her free hand fell down his chest, nails scratching the skin lightly, and she slipped her fingers under the waist band of his pants, palming at his length.

He groaned low in his throat and pulled back just enough to latch onto her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until a red mark formed. Pidge moaned low in her throat and pressed harder against him and Lance finally pulled back, the look he gave her giving her all the encouragement she needed.

"Lay down, Lance."

If her voice hadn't shaken it would have sounded like a command, but he obliged anyway.

She took a second just to look at him, his chest already moving with his labored breathing and his cheeks flushed red. He looked a sight, and Pidge knew she didn't look anymore composed, nipples hard and pink and one thighhigh pooled around her knee.

Her eyes dropped to the bulge in his pants, unsure if the wet patch was from him or her, and decided that she'd looked long enough, pulling his pants down his legs.

He kicked them the rest of the way off and Pidge wasted no time crawling between his thighs, licking across the palm of her hand before she curled her fingers around his hot length.

She pumped her hand once, stopping to run her thumb over the damp head, and leaned in, kissing the inside of his thigh. She turned her head and kissed the other one before turning her attention to his cock, licking up the length of it before taking the head into her mouth.   
  
His head fell back as he let out a groan and Pidge felt his fingers curl into her hair. She let out a hum, and his hips bucked a little in response.

She took her time, slowly bobbing her head as she took him in bit by bit until she felt the head hit the back of her throat. She gagged, pulling back to catch her breath. A rope of saliva connected the tip of his cock to her lips, and Pidge used it to slick the way when she went back down on him.

Her free hand slipped between her thighs, and she sank a few fingers into herself while she played with his balls.

The heat was building in her gut again, an ache at her core that she knew just the way to satisfy.

She sucked on him hard as she pulled off with a pop, and turned so her back was to him, her fingers still inside her.

Lance was quick to catch on, getting up on his knees behind her.

Pidge moved her hand when he nudged at her with the tip of his cock, gripping at the sheets as he sunk into her with one long, slow push.

She let out a whine and squirmed underneath him, but was stilled when Lance slid a hand down her spine, pushing firmly between her shoulder blades.

"Hold still and let me take care of you, Pidge," Lance growled in her ear, and Pidge nodded, relaxing under his hold.

He pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly, and Pidge moaned. It felt great, but it wasn't enough.

"Lance, please. _Fuck m_ _e_."

He laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest, and pulled out, pace still torturously slow.

Pidge opened her mouth to complain, but all that came out was a surprised shout when Lance thrust into her hard and fast.

He didn't let up, fucking her hard just like she'd asked for, and Pidge thanked the stars that the rest of team Voltron was out on a mission. With how loud she was moaning she was sure that even the soundproof walls wouldn't be enough.

She started babbling, and wasn't sure what all she was saying, a litany of "harder" "faster" "yes, Lance, _yes_ " leaving her mouth.

They hit a fever pitch when Lance reached under her and started rubbing over her clit mercilessly, making her hips move. There was no way to get away from the sensations though, caught between his hand and cock, and Pidge balled the sheets in her hands.

Lance moved his hand from her back, lacing their fingers together against the sheets. She squeezed his hand as she came, squirting around his cock as she shouted his name.

Lance pushed into her clenching body a few more times before pulling out and Pidge was distantly aware that he was jacking himself off quickly. She moaned again when the first hot strip of cum hit her ass, and looked over her shoulder to watch him as he finished.

She could feel the heat burning in her cheeks as the bone deep satisfaction settled in and she started to tremble.

Lance was by her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms. She curled up against his chest, his heartbeat racing under her ear, and smiled when she felt him kiss her hair.

"That was amazing, Pigeon. You were so good." She practically purred at the praise, lifting her head to perch her chin on his chest. "You were pretty great, too."

He grinned at her, and she couldn't keep herself from leaning up and kissing that smug grin off his face.


End file.
